


A Work Of Art

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, First Time, Incest Kink, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Set in S6, during and after The French Mistake and with a brief reference to Frontierland. Dean accidentally discovers explicit fan art while researching 'Jared and Jensen' in the alternate universe, which has unexpected consequences for both brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, implied J2 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	A Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> The art described is not based on anything that I have seen, myself, just what I would like to see. If you know of anything similar then please do send me a link for my own enjoyment and to share with you all! :D

Dean pushes the laptop away, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, heart pounding in his chest as the images he’d just stumbled across flashed behind his eyelids. It seems no matter what universe they’re in people seem to think they’re fucking. Technically in this case they think that ‘Jared and Jensen’ are fucking more than they think ‘Sam and Dean’ are, and they’re producing vast amounts of ‘fan art’ to show the imagined scenarios of their, no, _Jared and Jensen’s_ sex life. They’re the kind of thing he’s only seen in pornos or in his own fantasies about Sam, and it’s having an effect on him despite the weirdness of their current situation.  
  
“Dude, you OK?” Sam asks from out of nowhere, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
The older Winchester jumps, slamming the laptop lid down on instinct as he feels his already flushed cheeks heat up, “Dude, don’t creep up on a guy like that!” he snaps.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and his face takes on that pinched look that means he’s trying - and failing - to hide his disapproval, “Dean, we’re thrown into some weird alternate universe and you’re still finding the time to surf porn? Un-fucking-believeable!”  
  
“It’s not like that!” Dean protests, though he sounds guilty even to his own ears, “Seriously, man, it’s not.” he pauses, trying to figure out how to explain what’s on the screen. He breathes out heavily through his nose and flips the lid open again, making sure to switch tabs before he waves his brother over, “Look, I figured since we’re stuck here and supposed to be fooling people into thinking we’re these _Jared and Jensen_ dudes that I’d do some research on them.”  
  
Sam doesn’t look convinced but starts to move towards his brother. Dean shuffles in his seat and pulls his shirt down to cover his crotch, in a way which he hopes is subtle. The taller man stands behind him, off to the side slightly and leans down to look at the screen. Dean feels the heat pouring off him and gets a waft of the beer Sam’s been drinking, along with the remnants of his cologne and the unique smell of his brother. With Sam this close it’s almost overwhelming and he tries to keep his breaths shallow.  
  
“Show me what you found,” Sam says, his eyes skimming over the page of Google search results, at the top images of the two of them, smiling, laughing and hugging. There are also pictures with other _Supernatural_ cast members, but it’s the ones of the two of them that Sam’s eyes linger on, “Wow, they look… close,” he reaches out and moves the page down showing more results, “I mean look at us… _them_ , do they even know what personal space is?”  
  
“It gets much more _personal_ than that, dude, believe me!” Dean mumbles.  
  
Sam moves to pull a chair close so that he can sit next to Dean and still see the screen, giving Dean a small reprieve if only for a few seconds.  
  
“Meaning?” he asks, an eyebrow raised while somehow frowning as well.  
  
The older Winchester sighs, figuring the truth - or as much as he’s willing to give - is the way to go, “Well I clicked a few links,” he hovers the cursor over some of the links, “there’s the usual celebrity shit, who dated who, who earns what. There’s promo shoots for the show, convention photos and...um…,” he hesitates and glances sideways at Sam, who’s still skimming the screen, “then there’s the fanfic, ya know like Becky and those other crazies write?”  
  
Sam pulls an uncomfortable face and nods, “Yeah, and?”  
  
“Well here they go one step further, these fans come up with _pictures_ of us - them - doing the nasty. I mean some of them are really graphic, man. It’s...” _fucking hot, he thinks_ , “it’s like full on porn, Sammy, it’s disturbing!”  
  
Sam takes a deep swallow of his beer and clears his throat, “Uh, it’s not just over here, dude.”  
  
It takes a minute for Dean’s brain to catch up, “Wait, what? Are you saying they have this stuff in our reality?” he watches as his brother takes another few swallows, finishing his beer before he looks sheepishly at Dean and nods, “The fuck? And you know this _how_ exactly, Sammy?”  
  
Sam shifts uncomfortably, picking at the label on his now empty bottle, “I...uh...I saw a few back when…” he offers a weak smile, “you know, when we first found out about Chuck, the _Supernatural_ books and about the fans. Sam girls, Dean girls and…” he leaves it open and looks expectantly at his brother.  
  
Dean can only blink, “Slash fans? Those weirdos that think it’s all cool for brothers to be fucking?” he puts as much indignation into his tone as he can manage while trying not to picture him and Sam in the scenarios he’s seen on the screen in the past half hour. He’d also read some of those fics back then and God help him he jerked off to them for a week before he got his long buried desires for his baby brother back under control, something he’s fighting again right now.  
  
Sam holds his hands up in a don’t shoot the messenger gesture, “I’m just saying it’s out there, man, I’m not saying I went looking for it,” he waves a hand at the laptop screen, “it’s not exactly difficult to find as you just found out for yourself!”  
  
The older man can’t really argue with that, and when he doesn’t say anything Sam seems to take it that the conversation’s over. That’s when he reaches over to pull the laptop towards him with a mumbled, “Let’s see if you found anything that’s actually _useful_!”  
  
Dean’s heartbeat races and he makes a grab for the device, “No, wait!” he hisses, knowing full well what else is on the screen. He watches as is if in slow motion as Sam clicks into one of the open tabs and is met with the sight of a Photoshopped picture of them - _Jared and Jensen_ , his mind rationalises, as if it makes a difference - shirtless, their chests pressed together and kissing, passionately. The younger Winchester blinks and hesitates for a second, and to Dean’s surprise he doesn’t seem too fazed by it, he just closes the tab with a quick side glance at his brother.  
  
Dean sees the second Sam takes in the next image, wanting to push his brother out of the way to close the browser completely but he feels frozen to the spot other than the death grip he seems to have on his own thighs. The picture in front of them now depicts ‘Jared’ with his cock pushed deep into ‘Jensen’s’ mouth, his head thrown back in pleasure as he grips the older man’s shoulder, presumably for balance and leverage, with the other hand buried in ‘Jensen’s’ hair. Sam gasps, obviously trying to cover it with a cough, and because Dean is an awesome big brother he doesn’t call him on it. Sam closes the tab quickly, this time with no side glance but a little more colour in his cheeks..  
  
Dean’s heart is hammering in his chest again, his mouth dry as the final image loads. The other pictures had his dick interested in the first place but this was the one that made him granite hard in about five seconds flat. The two men are naked in bed, ‘Jensen’ has his hands tied to the headboard while ‘Jared’ is riding his cock and coming all over his lover’s stomach. When Sam lets out a breathy moan which sounds an awful lot like “Fuck!”, it spurs Dean into action, pushing his brother out of the way and pressing the home button to take them back to a mercifully image free screen, save for the Google Doodle telling them about whatever the fuck day it is.  
  
From the corner of his eye he sees Sam’s shaky hand reach out to pick up his bottle and raise it to his mouth before letting out a disappointed noise. He puts it back down on the table with a slam, knocking over Dean’s half full one, both of them wincing at the tension in the air.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Sam says, his voice barely a whisper, “I’ll get fresh ones.”  
  
Dean watches as his brother almost runs out of the room before he lets out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. With a great effort he manages to pull himself together enough to ignore his almost painful erection and start some real research to get them the fuck out of this bizarro world as soon as possible.

§

It’s a few weeks after they get back from their trip to Wyoming in 1861 and Dean thinks he’s losing his mind. Ever since then he’s convinced that Sam’s giving him strange looks, sometimes like he’s only half seeing him, like his mind somewhere else. It makes the air heavy and Dean feels like he can only relax when his little brother is immersed in something on his laptop or taking showers long enough to rival his teenage self. Things are unusually tense between them at the moment but nothing he can put his finger on, specifically. They’re not off their game in any way, still working like the same well oiled machine that they always are, they’re not arguing about anything out of the ordinary and Dean’s not aware that he’s done something specific to piss Sam off because if he had, Sam would surely have made a drama about it by now.  
  
There’s also the fact that Dean’s not had a chance to get out and get laid which is making him antsy, especially since Sam seems to have forgotten the concept of personal space and it’s a whole new level of torture. Every time Dean turns around his Sasquatch of a brother is right there being all _Sam like_ which presents the older hunter with the problem of being half hard a lot of the time when it’s just the two of them, which unfortunately in this case is basically ninety nine percent of the time. The older man feels like he should have a handle on this, he’s pushed his desires down for years so he has no idea why it’s such an issue now. The fact is that cleaning the pipes isn’t cutting it, anymore, he needs to blow off some proper steam with something other than his own right hand. Mind made up, he shuts the laptop lid to save battery, he can’t be bothered to find the charger right now. He closes it harder than he meant to, startling them both.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Dean!” Sam snaps at him, shuffling in his seat.  
  
“Jesus, Sammy, it was an accident,” he squints at his brother, “why are you so jumpy, anyway?”  
  
“No reason,” he replies, a little too quickly in Dean’s opinion, colour quickly gathering in his cheeks. He goes back to tapping away on the keyboard for a few seconds until the older man stands. Sam looks up at him, licking his lips and sitting up a little, “we heading out for dinner?”  
  
“I’ll pick something up,” he says, picking up the car keys, “you keep looking for…” he waves his hand in the direction of the laptop, he’s actually forgotten what they were meant to be researching, too caught up in watching Sam, “something we can use.”  
  
Sam frowns, but nods, visibly slouching down in his seat, one of his long legs kicking Dean’s vacated chair as he spreads himself out, “OK, get me something spicy, would you?”  
  
“Sure,” Dean throws back over his shoulder, already halfway to the door. As he’s on the other side of it, he’s pretty sure he hears the jangle of Sam’s belt being unbuckled. He chuckles to himself, realising he’s not the only one desperate to blow off some steam. He’s barely out of the parking lot before he’s hard again, the image of Sam pleasuring himself stuck in the older man’s head. Great, now he’ll have to find somewhere private before he gets the food.

§

Dean lets himself back into the room to find it empty, “Sammy, you here?” he calls in the direction of the bathroom. When he gets no reply he puts the food and beer on the counter in the kitchenette and walks back into the main room - this motel room is bigger than the ones they usually get thanks to Dean’s pool hustling skills - and towards the bathroom, his ears finally picking up the sound of the shower running. A small shiver of arousal runs through him at the thought of a wet and soapy Sam, before he pushes it down. In a couple of hours he can be in a bar looking for a willing body to spend the night with, he only has to eat, shower and get out, he can handle it.  
  
He figures he has some time to finish off the research he got sidetracked from earlier while he waits for the shower so he piles the food high on his plate, cracks open a beer and gets stuck in. He’s almost finished his meal and is halfway through an article which seems to be legit when the screen goes black, “Shit!” he curses, remembering that the battery was almost dead before he went to get dinner. He glances across the table at Sammy’s laptop - plugged in to charge, in typical Sam style - and goes for it. He takes a large gulp of beer as he’s waiting for the screen to wake up and what he sees there makes him choke and splutter.  
  
He wipes at the mess he’s drooled on his shirt and down his chin while he takes in the _exact details_ of what it is he’s looking at. Sam has left the browser open and there in technicolor glory is what looks like virtually the same artwork he found back in the world where their lives are a TV show, the one with ‘Jared’ riding ‘Jensen’s’ cock, but this time only one hand is tied and the other is wrapped around the younger man’s shaft, jets of come shooting through the air. Dean can’t breathe, the air seems to have been taken out of the room. His cock throbs, almost painfully hard in seconds, “Jesus, _fuck_ , Sammy,” he croaks, trying to wrap his head around why it’s on this brother’s screen...and the fact that he had to have gone _looking for it_ , this wasn't an accidental discovery like Dean’s was.  
  
The tab next to it has the title “Taking J2/Wincest Art Prompts” and with a shaking, sweating hand he switches to it. It’s a Tumblr blog with a smaller version of the picture he was just looking at, and from what he can tell users give the artist suggestions and they draw them in _very_ graphic detail. He skims comments underneath and one username catches his eye. Someone calls themselves ‘TheRealDeansBitch1983’ and although it doesn’t seem a lot different to the style of the other names, it’s the ‘real’ part that hits him in the gut. He stares at their reply - date stamped today, just under an hour ago - which reads ‘ _Holy fuck, it’s *perfect* SO FUCKING HOT! It’s like it happened and someone took a photo. Hngh. AMAZING work, TYSM_ ’ followed by a string of emojis. There’s heart eyes, fire, drooling, an eggplant and water splashes. Dean may not know much about the way kids communicate these days but he’s pretty sure he knows what that means, and his dick is in agreement.  
  
Blood is pounding in his ears as he clicks the next tab. This time it’s a more cartoon style drawing, the angles of the faces are slightly harsher but it’s clear who it’s meant to be. Sam - ‘Jared’ - is on his knees, looking up at the older man with puppy eyes, working his cock with a giant hand while ‘Jensen’ has his hand buried in the other man’s hair. Both of them are fully clothed with ‘Jensen’ wearing what looks like the Sherriff’s outfit Dean wore back in Wyoming, down to the cowboy hat and leather duster coat. A speech bubble above Sam-Jared-who-the-fuck-ever’s head reads ‘ _Come on, **big brother** , fuck me!_’. Dean lets out a groan at that, shifting in his seat to try and relieve some of the pressure on his dick where it’s trapped in his jeans. For some reason the emphasis on the incest part of the scene makes him even hotter.  
  
Clicking on the last open tab causes a loud moan/whimper hybrid noise to slip from his lips. This one is a GIF, making the two figures on screen look like a real life porno, straddling each other and bobbing their heads up and down over the other’s cocks. It’s hot as fuck and he can’t take his eyes off ‘Jensen’s’ - oh fuck it, he can’t pretend, anymore, - _his_ thick shaft driving into _Sam’s_ pretty pink mouth.  
  
Before he knows what he’s doing he’s rubbing his aching dick through his jeans, feeling the damp patch on his palm where he's leaked through the layers of fabric he’s wearing. He lets his head drop forward a little, effectively bringing him closer to the screen. He presses harder on the head of his cock, whimpering a little and switching tabs to the original one and imagines how good it would feel to have Sammy riding him like that, buried deep inside his brother’s tight, hungry hole and feeling it clenching around his length, “Fuck,” he moans at the thought that’s making him sweat. He can’t deny to himself that since he first saw these kinds of images a few weeks ago he’s not been able to get them out of his head, and now he has even more material for his spank bank.  
  
The next thing he’s aware of is a sharp intake of breath...and not his own. He whips around to see Sam in the bathroom doorway, colour drained from his face even under the flush from the hot water, “Dean?” he says in a quiet, shaky voice as they both look at each other in alarm.

§

Even before Dean left the room for food, Sam knew his brother has been getting more and more sexually frustrated, he knew the signs well enough before he’d developed the kind of desires one brother shouldn’t feel for another, but since he’d discovered the world of fiction and art the _Supernatural_ fandom produced, he was even more attuned to Dean’s movements, habits and behaviour. There were little things he’d not noticed before he’d read fics, for instance, how Dean seemed to mostly only lick his bottom lip, his tongue snaking out and in again, usually followed by lightly scraping his teeth over it. Now it’s on Sam’s radar he can’t drag his gaze anywhere else when it happens. It never fails to make him start to chub up, no matter where they are, which obviously presents problems depending on where they are. So far he’s managed to hide it but it does nothing to curb his own growing frustration. Many a night he’s watched his brother wired and fidgeting like a junkie waiting for their next fix, knowing with a heavy heart that soon the older man would go out and scratch that itch with a stranger for the night when Sam would willingly scratch that itch, over and over.  
  
Earlier while they were researching he’d been unable to get his mind off the message in his Tumblr inbox telling him that his favourite artist had posted their creation based on his prompt. He knew he shouldn’t have clicked on the notification while Dean was _right there_ at the table with him, but he couldn’t help himself, the image had been online for two hours already and he was desperate to see it. When he first logged in he was expecting a message from one of the many _Supernatural_ fans he’s been chatting to for almost two years since he knew of its existence, and was thrilled to see the artist's name was the most recent. He’d managed to hold off for almost an hour after seeing the message before he clicked on the link, then nearly shit himself when Dean slammed his own laptop shut, he so caught up in the anticipation of the image that might greet him. He’d prompted one of his biggest fantasies and his downstairs brain was taking over his rational, upstairs one, he never opened these things unless Dean was out, but he was _so fucking horny_. Really it was all his brother’s fault for chewing on his lip or his pen for the past hour, completely unaware of the affect it was having on Sam..  
  
Now, the younger Winchester feels relaxed and refreshed after two orgasms, followed by a long, hot shower, the combination of the two had been just what he needed. His first jerk off session in front of the laptop was desperate, quick and dirty while he was looking at the latest piece of - perfect - art; the second was in the shower allowing himself slow, almost lazy strokes of his cock while sliding his fingers in and out of his ass. That time he’d let his mind fully wander, the drawings from the screen becoming real life situations in his head, ones where his brother fulfilled his every desire. He’s pretty sure that he’d come so hard from that one that had Dean been in the room he would have heard Sam’s cries even over the sound of the running water.  
  
To round off the evening he just needs something tasty to eat with a couple of nice, cold beers to wash it down and he’ll sleep like a baby. All he has to do now is make sure that by the time Dean gets back he’s got all the details of the possible lead he found ready to go, then they can check it out first thing in the morning. If there's time, maybe he can post another prompt while he has the chance. Making sure the towel is securely wrapped around his waist he opens the bathroom door, expecting to walk into an empty room but what greets him is something he never expected to see.  
  
Panic floods through him as it registers that Dean is in front of Sam’s computer, the screen clearly showing the image of their lookalikes enthusiastically sucking each other’s cocks before switching to him riding Dean. His stomach wobbles like he may throw up any minute, his heartbeat thundering in his chest, temples and ears. He feels himself shaking and grabs the door handle to steady himself, unable to stop the audible gasp he makes, followed by saying his brother’s name.  
  
Dean’s head whips around to look at him, eyes as wide as Sam thinks his own must be, his sinful mouth opening and closing, clearly searching for something to say. Any minute Dean’s going to start screaming at him, telling him how sick and how disgusting he is, how his brother now doesn’t want anything to do with him any more, Sam’s sure of it. He mentally makes a note of how fast he can pull clothes on, grab his stuff and leave before Dean has the chance to throw him out. He feels like he should say something, _anything_ but he’s frozen to the spot. Eventually Dean is the one to speak.  
  
“Sammy, why are you looking at this stuff?” he rasps, and _fuck_ if that’s not hot, Sam thinks.  
  
The younger man swallows a couple of times, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, his eyes skimming over Dean’s flushed cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat on his skin and the obvious tent in his jeans. Wait, what? He blinks while his brain processes that fact, along with the way Dean isn’t recoiling in horror, but is skimming his gaze over Sam’s damp and still almost naked body. Sam finally finds his voice, “I’m sorry,” he says, his tone unintentionally pleading, “I…it...doesn’t mean anything,” he lies.  
  
“Bullshit!” Dean snaps, sounding a little breathless, the anger Sam was expecting not yet making it through the shock, it seems.  
  
Something in Sam makes him snap into little brother mode, defiant and petty as he throws back, “Why were _you_ looking?”. They stand looking at each other for what could be seconds or minutes until without his brain’s permission, Sam’s mouth points out, “Dean, you’re looking at porn of us and you’re…,” he heaves in a breath, “you’re _hard_!”  
  
His brother’s jaw drops, looking down at his own crotch in alarm, then at the screen and back at Sam before he closes his mouth. Sam can practically _see_ the cogs turning in his brother’s head, he’s expecting some scathing remark, but what comes out is, “So are you!” like this really is another one of their immature bickering sessions.  
  
They both blink at Dean’s words, Sam realising with even more horror that he’s right. The weight of his brother’s gaze on him, the images from the screen and in his own head so clear, and the fact that the older man is obviously turned on has Sam’s cock once again show its clear interest in the situation. They both stare down at where the towel is barely containing his erection, then back at each other.  
  
He’s not sure which one of them moved first, maybe they moved at the same time like they always do, but moments later Sam finds his lips slammed against Dean’s. It’s rough, more like fighting than kissing as they both draw back for breath before diving back in. In a blur of motion Sam pushes his brother’s jacket off as Dean’s undoing his jeans and pushing them off, neither of them able to get the man’s clothes off quick enough.  
  
With what can only be classed a growl leaving Dean’s throat he pushes Sam back on the bed, the younger Winchester crying out in shock as he lands on the bed, the towel pulled away, roughly, before his brother is pressing his hot, hard body down onto Sam’s.

§

In the following weeks they discover that Sam can come untouched just from being rimmed, and that sucking on Dean’s nipples while jerking him off makes him come like a fountain. They find that Sam can easily suppress his gag reflex enough to take Dean’s full length into his throat, and that Dean likes to fuck Sam over any possible flat surface and fill his brother with load after load until it’s dripping out of him. They - and the neighbouring rooms - find out just how loud Sam can be when Dean very slowly stretches his brother’s ass before he holds him down and pounds into him with all his strength, and that the older Winchester is actually a sleep cuddler. They find that Sam is kinkier than Dean ever gave him credit for, and that Dean is, as expected, insatiable.  
  
Sam introduces Dean to the many blogs, prompt communities and fanfic sites he regularly visits, and it’s a revelation and a dream come true for his hedonistic brother. As it turns out, under the guise of ‘TheRealDeansBitch1983’, Sam had given prompts to several artists and writers, and the brothers are more than happy to re-enact every single one of them.

° ° ° END ° ° °


End file.
